


Four Weeks

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Drabble, M/M, Potions Accident, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco gets distracted in potions. A cauldron explodes and Harry shields him with his own body. How long until they're back in their own bodies? Approximately four weeks.Also Snape is alive. Because I said so. Have a nice day.





	Four Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" Draco mumbled to himself. He had forgotten his book in his desk, been late to class because of Peeves, and now he was stuck with Longbottom as his potions partner. He was more hopeless than Potter when it came to potions. 

Not that Potter was awful, mind you. He actually wasn't bad now that Draco was getting to know him, but he'd never admit that. He wouldn't admit to a lot of things. Like how he liked Potter's laugh, or how good it felt to have that thousand watt smile directed at him. And it had been directed at him a lot lately. 

Draco thought about Harry's smile and laugh. The way his eyes would shine when he looked at the people he cared about. His stubbornness and righteous temper. The way the sun brought out streaks of red in his dark hair. 

Draco was so distracted that he didn't see Longbottom add the sliver of erumpent horn and the powdered asphodel at the same time. Their potion started bubbling and popping. Red smoke started to billow from the cauldron. 

Hermione was sitting across from them with Harry and saw what was happening. "It's going to explode!" she screamed threw up a wandless protego. Harry dodged her shield and shoved Longbottom out of the way, wrapping himself around Draco as the potion exploded over them both. Harry took the brunt of the hit as the two were thrown backwards.

Draco was definitely confused. He remembered Harry landing on top of him, so how did he end up on top of Harry? And what was wrong with his vision? Everything was blurry, he could only make out shapes and colors. "Harry, your glasses came off," Hermione said. Draco couldn't believe it when she shoved them in his hand. 

"No. No, no, no, no, no," he stammered as he tried to crawl backwards. It was Harry's voice he heard when he spoke. Putting the glasses on, everything came into focus. He looked straight at himself. 

"Fuck!" the other Draco exclaimed. "Fuck. No. Holy shit." They looked at each other, everyone around them soundly confused. "You're me… And I'm you. Holy fuck!" 

"You're as eloquent as ever," Draco sneered, the expression looking odd on Harry's face. "Please refrain from using that sort of language while using my mouth," Draco snarled. 

Hermione was the first to realise what had happened. "Oh, no. Neville?" she turned towards the flustered blond. "What did you do?" She turned to look at the potions ingredients on their table. "Professor, the erumpent horn and the asphodel are missing," she said as she used her wand to sift through the potion covered ingredients. 

"Longbottom," Professor Snape drawled, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for endangering your fellow students with your incompetence." He turned towards Hermione, "Twenty-five points to Gryffindor to Ms. Granger for quickly identifying the problem. Weasley take these two to the hospital wing. I can fix it, but it will take awhile." 

"How long?" Draco and Harry said at the same time. 

"Approximately four weeks."


End file.
